Shenzi, Banzai and Ed misbehave on the way to Pokemon the movie: I choose you
Note: Please don't edit this. Script Shenzi: Man, it sucks to be grounded. Mr. Eric: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, come downstairs right now. (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed walk downstairs.) Mr Eric: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, the reason why I'm here is because your dad Boris is at a date. Also, we are going to see a movie. Banzai: Oh boy! What movie is it going to be? Mr Eric: We are going to see the English dub of Pokemon the movie: I choose you since Erika wanted to see that movie. Shenzi: But we don't want to watch the movie. Besides, all anime, except for Stitch, and Doraemon are so stupid. We want to stay here and watch Zootopia. Mr Eric: We are not staying here and watch Zootopia or any animated program made by Disney. We are going to see the English dub of Pokemon the movie: I choose you and that's final. Now get in the car! get in the car Shenzi: But Mr Eric, we don't want to see that movie. Mr Eric: We are going to the movie whether you three like it or not. Now shut up and get used to it! Banzai: Can we please go to Mcdonalds? Mr Eric: No! We are not going to Mcdonalds! But you three can get something to eat when we get to the theaters. Banzai: But we're really hungry. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Mr Eric: Fine! But make it quick. minutes later Erika: Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up! Banzai: Shut up, Erika. Can you please wait for me, Shenzi, and Ed to get our order? minutes later. Shenzi: We got our food. Mr Eric: Good. Now lets go to the movies. car goes on again Shenzi: Can we go to target to get Bolt, Frozen and Who framed Roger rabbit on Blu-ray? Mr Eric: Fine! But this is the last stop. minutes later Shenzi: We got the DVDs we wanted. all those excuses about not watching the movie, they finally made it to the movie theater. But are they still able to see the movie? Let's find out. Mr Eric: We finally at the movie theater. Now lets go see the movie. the theaters Movie theater employee: Welcome to the movie theater. What movie would you like to see? Mr Eric: Can we get five tickets for the English dub of Pokemon the movie: I choose you please? Movie employee: I'm sorry, but due to the large amounts of anime fans wanting to go see the movie, the tickets are sold out. Please come back tomorrow! Shenzi: Yes! We missed the movie! Mr Eric: Oooooooooooooooh! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, how dare you three make us late to the movie! Now Erika is crying thanks to you three! Erika: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, why would you three act like idiots and make us late to the movie? Now you three have ruined my night. Thanks a lot! Mr Eric: Erika, don't cry! It's alright! We'll see that movie tomorrow. Erika: But I really wanted to see that movie! Erika (While running): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mr Eric: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, what do you three have to say for yourselves? Shenzi: Well, we don't care! The reason why we had to make you late is because we didn't want to see that trainwreck of a movie. Mr Eric: No. The reason why we had to go to the movies is because Erika wanted to see that movie. Because of this, I will drop you three home. minutes later Banzai, and Ed walks in the living room Doris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, you three are back from the movie early. That's strange. What happened? Shenzi: Well, we three went to Mcdonalds and then we went to Target to get these DVDs. hands in three of the DVDs is shocked Doris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, how dare you three get Bolt, Frozen, and Who framed Roger rabbit on DVD! You know these movies are made by Disney! You three know that these DVDs are made by Disney! And you three know that you three are banned from anything made by Disney! That's it! You three are grounded for triple humanity! I will return these DVDs tomorrow. Now go to bed! Shenzi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!